1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory for improving radio wave transmission and reception in a hand-held apparatus such as a smartphone, a tablet, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a laptop computer, and more particularly, to a protection case and a protection film that improve radio wave transmission and reception.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid increase in use of hand-held apparatuses such as smartphones and tablets, radio wave transmission and reception conditions in the hand-held apparatuses are an important issue. In particular, if a portion of a smartphone where an antenna is mounted is held by the hand during a telephone conversation or data communication, death grip, which refers to a decrease in call quality or call drops, and an increase in battery consumption may occur.